Purgadores
The Purgadores was a group of Spirals individually known as Inquisitors and sometimes called "Dark Blades" or dismissively "Mystics" by DEM Imperial officers, who were recruited by B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 to hunt down the most powerful enemies of CM who threatened DEM and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. They are the top-ranked and most powerful mercenaries in CM's army of Spirals hybrids, serving as the primary rivals of the Alliance of Freedom at the time of Cataclysmatic War and serves as extremely powerful and dangerous evil counterpart of the Rogues. Outline The Purgadores are comprised of ten mercenaries with exemplary strength. Members of the Purgadores are given a number from 0-9. Each mercenary has a tattoo with their number somewhere on them, such as Voldemort, whose tattoo is on her lower back. Along with a few mercenaries of Zero Numbers, the Purgadores as a group possess comparable strength to all Arch-Angels of Paradise and Mythological Gods. Their immense amount of power and leadership status among the mercenaries also grants each Purgador the authority to exert command over CM's other forces within Unit-CM 130's ranks: Zero Numbers, All Jokers, KnightWalker Cyborgs, Waffen-666 and their own Fracción, chosen by them from the Numeros. Similar to the power gap between , the strength of the Purgadores far surpasses that of the average mercenaries of Zero Numbers. CM himself is confident enough in his Purgadores' abilities to send them out on potentially hazardous missions. Being CM's most direct subordinates, the Purgadores are privy to several of CM's plans and most intimate secrets, such as his goals of destroying God and creating a "Logical Universe". CM's respect for the Purgadores' abilities is reflected in his manner of addressing them, often referring to them as "my dear mercenaries". Though CM treats them as tools to do his bidding, CM is not at all distressed over the deaths of the Purgadores, and calmly congratulates the Rogues for defeating some of them. There is a hierarchy among the Purgadores; a higher-ranked member can give orders to lower-ranked members. Various missions usually involve one or more mercenary operating together, with the most senior member exercising command over the others. While the lower-ranked members usually have little restraint in taking their own initiative (thus exceeding their orders), higher-ranked members usually stick to CM's commands, and are often the first to bail the others out of trouble, because they wish to prevent the Purgadores from losing one of their own. However, CM's attitude toward the offending Purgadores members is one of leniency, officially forgiving them (though not without severe sanctions) on the grounds that they are merely advancing his own wishes. History The creation of the Purgadores has long been one of CM's most important preoccupations. The original Purgadores were already in existence sometime before CM's first death. Since then, the composition of the Purgadores has changed, both in membership and position. The Purgadores were humans or at least aliens with human appearance to respect DEM Empire's racial standards with a strong sensitive spirit to dark energy, especially dark spiral energy or Abyssal energy. Aside from that, there is nothing much to tell about the origin of the Purgadores but at least CM says they were founded 20 years ago before his death and revival. Members Trivia *"Purgador" is a obvious pun of "purge", which means a person who is in charge of committing genocide or a racial cleanup that seeks to eradicate an ethical group. Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Revolutionaries Category:Greedy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders and Boss Category:The Dreaded Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Balam Alliance Category:Public Enemies Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Assassins Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Religion Haters Category:Scary Characters Category:Arc Villains Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters